


A Worthwhile Pain

by loveheartlover



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheartlover/pseuds/loveheartlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's unborn baby is putting up one hell of a fight to keep Kurt miserable. It's a good thing Blaine's on hand to help. This is a belated birthday gift for the darling Beth, who prompted mpreg!Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Worthwhile Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelilacfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilacfield/gifts).



Blaine wasn’t sure who was more tired- him or Kurt.

They’d not thought this whole pregnancy thing through. If they had, they’d have realised that the  best course of action once Kurt hit seven months, and went from pretty damn uncomfortable to in agony with every passing moment, was to have their friends and family on hand to help out. As it worked out, Burt and Carole were in Europe on the honeymoon they never got to have (and had given strict orders to Kurt that there was to be no premature baby, they wanted to be around for the birth), Rachel was busy with her show, Sam and Mercedes were in the middle of planning a wedding and had their own problems to worry about, and Elliott was working triple shifts at the music shop to make ends meet.

The echoing “fuck” coming from the bedroom drew Blaine out of his pancake batter mixing stupor.

“Baby? You okay?”

“Like you even care, you’re the one who wanted the -ow fuck- stupid kid in the first place! Never mind what it’s doing to my- holy shit are you  _kidding me_ \- body!”

Setting his bowl aside and cautiously peering around the bedroom door, Blaine found Kurt knelt beside the bed, face wet with tears as he groaned. Despite his words, Blaine was well aware that Kurt wasn’t actually blaming him- he just needed an outlet for the agony he was in.

God knows what he’d be like when it came time to actually give birth.

“ _Now_ will you let me take you to the hospital? The doctor said a little discomfort was normal, but this is ridiculous. Please, Kurt? You’re worrying me.”

Reluctantly, Kurt nodded. Blaine knew he’d been trying not to make a fuss over the last few months, not wanting to worry his Dad and Carole with every little thing in case they cancelled their ‘honeymoon’, but he’d been suffering. When they’d started trying for a baby, they’d talked about some of the problems that could come with having a little one- sleep deprivation and money being their biggest concerns. The pregnancy itself had never seemed too big an issue- Kurt had been confident he could handle anything, and Blaine had figured stretch marks and nausea were all they’d have to worry about. Nobody had mentioned how difficult pregnancy could be. Kurt was at 31 weeks and constantly exhausted. He had the stretch marks, as well as swollen feet, blood pressure that had his doctors concerned enough to be calling him for weekly check ups, felt sick all of the time, hadn’t slept for more than three or four hours at a time since he hit five months, had heartburn, and a myriad of other problems that had left him utterly miserable.

The new pain in his ribcage was just the icing on the cake.

It took them a good five minutes of huffing and puffing to get Kurt on his feet and bundled up in a thick coat to go to the hospital. Kurt was a regular enough patient now that Blaine had called ahead to warn Doctor Hicks that they were coming in, and once he explained what was going on she managed to reorganise a meeting in order to see Kurt as soon as he arrived.

“Well,” she eventually said, after a lot of poking and prodding that had Kurt squeezing Blaine’s hand tight, “it looks like you’ve got a future athlete in there, Mr Anderson-Hummel. Your baby has fractured three of your ribs.”

Kurt looked like he was going to throw up. “You should just tell highschool kids that that can happen. There’d never be any unprotected sex again.”

“While I wouldn’t say it’s common, it does happen now and then so don’t worry, you just need to take things-”

“Easy,” Kurt finished. “I know.”

“Heating pads for the pain can help, otherwise just bedrest I’m afraid. Try to keep breathing like normal, I know it can be painful, but taking shallow breaths can just cause more problems. You’re not working now, are you?”

Kurt scoffed. “My boss sent me home at four months for looking miserable, I do all my work at home now.”

“That’s good,” Doctor Hicks soothed, “I know it might seem frustrating but the easier you can take things during a difficult pregnancy, the better things will be for you and baby in the long run. Any other concerns while we’re here?”

“No, that’s everything.”

“All right, then you’re free to go. Call me if there are any problems, otherwise I’ll see you next Thursday to make sure your little one hasn’t decided to cause any more damage.”

“Yeah, like puncturing a lung,” Kurt muttered darkly, quietly enough that only Blaine could hear him.

Blaine waited until they were in the parking lot before helping Kurt back into his coat, kissing his cheek quickly. “It’ll be fine,” he murmured, “I promise. Lets get you home and into a nice warm bath, hmm? There’s a tub of cheesecake ice-cream somewhere with your name on it.”

“Strawberry?”

“I think the one we have in the freezer is lemon, but once we get you in the bath I can run out and get you strawberry?”

Kurt sniffed. “I have the best husband ever.”

“Yes you do, I don’t know anyone else who’d let you hog the covers every night and then watch you throw them off the bed when you get too hot, instead of just giving them back to me.”

Smacking a hand on Blaine’s chest, Kurt gasped in mock outrage before shrugging, giggling to himself. “We really should just get two sets of covers, it’d save so much arguing.”

Blaine laughed too, kissing Kurt’s forehead before turning to look for the cab they’d ordered. “I  don’t know, I think if bickering over the covers is the only fight we regularly have we’re doing pretty well as a couple so far.”

Taking Blaine’s hands in his- feigning a romantic gesture although they both knew that all Kurt really wanted was to steal his body heat, a trick he'd perfected a long time ago when they were both still Dalton boys- Kurt smiled. “Yeah. I guess we are.”

For now it didn't matter that their apartment was still only half unpacked, or that the crib hadn't been bought yet, or that they were stood in the middle of a New York City parking lot freezing their asses off waiting for a cab. They had each other, and the little gremlin growing in Kurt's belly would one day be worth the pain Kurt was experiencing. They were sure of it.

But just in case, Kurt had made it clear that Blaine would be having the next one.


End file.
